


Her Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Cross Game, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome never asked to be involved in some weird completely twisted love polygon that revolved around baseball and a girl who had passed away years ago. She didn't really care for baseball and she had already had her fill of dead girls. It's just her luck, really. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> …  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> …

            Kagome blinked at Aoba. She was sitting in the Tsukishima’s café and she had ordered tea, only to be coolly handled by her aforementioned classmate. Normally, Aoba was friendly, but today she was absolutely frigid.

            She was like Kikyo, only less lethal.

            Suddenly, Aoba’s little sister appeared and sat next to Kagome at the counter.

            “Hi, Kagome!”

            “Hey, Momiji. Do you think I offended Aoba?”

            Momiji smirked. “Have you been talking to Ko lately?”

            Before Kagome could speak, the boy entered the shop.

            Ko’s eyes landed on Kagome. “Hey, are you ready to go?”

            The teacup in Aoba’s hands cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> *Grin*  
> T.N.T!


End file.
